


Porn Or Masturbation?

by kylocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocentric/pseuds/kylocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean walks in on Future!Dean and Future!Cas going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Or Masturbation?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for any of this.

It started out with Future Cas talking to Future Dean.

"Dean, I seem to be having trouble. Would you assist me?"

They trudged up the stairs and into a room, slowly shutting the door. Dean thought he heard someone yelp, so he went upstairs to check it out.

He knows he should turn away right now. But he can't. He couldn't from the moment he heard his future self mutter an “I love you”. He had slowly pushed open the door and peered in, only to not look away again. Future Dean had Future Cas in a tight embrace, and was viciously tongue fucking his mouth. He watched with interest as Dean hefted Cas up, and the angel's legs wrapped around his waist. Soon, Cas was pinned against the wall, and Dean was furiously rutting into him.

"Dean, Dean.! Fuck!"

All who were in the house were Dean, Dean, and Cas. Real Cas and Sam had left awhile ago for something, and Dean couldn't remember as his cock gave a large jump at the angel's use of words. Cas didn't curse, so hearing it _now, in this situation_ made it so much dirtier.

And oh, so much hotter.

Dean refused to acknowledge his aching hard-on. He _refused_.

"Fuck, Cas. Gonna make you cum so hard. Watch you ride my cock until you're dripping all over me. First I'm gonna suck you until you're good and hard for me, then I'm gonna spread you wide open with my fingers and tongue. Like that idea, Angel?"

He got a slutty moan as a reward.

With a smirk, Future Dean dropped Cas onto the bed. Dean didn't realize he'd been palming himself until he felt a wetness through his jeans. It was just sweat, and so he pulled himself free. He began slowly rubbing himself as he watched himself slowly undress the both of them. Cas has a toned chest and toned legs. Dean began to bite Cas' already purple collar bone. There was more than one hickey, and they were all hidden just below the line of Cas' shirt. Dean slowly pumped himself and future him lick the slit once. He blew air onto it and thumbed the slit. Cas moaned and fisted his fingers in Dean's hair. He moved slowly and deliberately until Cas was a moaning mess. Dean smirked again, and rested the angel's legs on his shoulder. He pumped harder as Cas started screaming and yelling and riding Dean's face. Dean pulled away and crawled up so his dick rested against Cas' lips.

"Gotta make sure I don't hurt you."

Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair and just started fucking the angel's mouth. Guess that's the good thing about no gag reflex. He watched as Cas thrusted back onto Dean's dick. Soon enough, Dean pulled away. 

"Don't want this to end to early and without you getting to fuck yourself on my cock, right Cas?"

"Dean Winchester," Cas growled deeply, and for a moment present Dean thought that he'd been caught. But Cas' next words had him rubbing faster than ever before.

"IF YOU DO NOT FUCK MY ASS IN THE NEXT SIX SECONDS, I'M DROPPING YOURS BACK INTO HELL!"

That did it. Dean lifted Cas up, and sat him on his lap. Cas immediately reached behind him and angled Dean's dick and slammed himself down on it. 

"CAS!"

He was like a fucking cowboy. He impaled himself over and over, never once breaking rhythm. He fisted his own dick and began fucking his hand. Dean's hand laid rest on Cas' sides, impaling him further.

"Fuck yeah Cas! C'Mon Angel, wanna see you come. Wanna see you fuck your self so hard you paint me white!"

"DEAN!"

It was then that all three came. Cas jizzed on Dean's chest, and both Deans riding it out. After the post-fuck bliss, he put himself back in his pants. He turned away in just enough time to catch the “I love you” and sweet kiss that the boys in bed shared. He got a towel, washed his hands, and cleaned up the mess he'd left. He sat on the couch right before Cas and Sam walked in.

"Hey guys."

Future Dean and Cas walked down at that moment. Cas and Sam walked into the living room, Cas fumbling with a pickle jar lid.

"Dean, I seem to be having trouble. Would you assist me?"


End file.
